Stay my Baby
by Venetian King
Summary: Annabelle is grieving the loss of a loved one, will Ironhide be able to help pick up the pieces? Summary sucks! Character Death! Please review Ch. 8 is now up!
1. Taken

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!!! Except Brian

**Pairing**: Annabelle/OC but eventual Annabelle/Ironhide.

**Summary**: _Annabelle is grieving the loss of a loved one, will Ironhide be able to pick up the pieces? _

_Summary sucks, hope you enjoy._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{Twenty three year old Annabelle laid there on her bed cradled in the arms of her _fiancé _Brian. His arms were wrapped around her abdomen, with his head snuggled between her chin and shoulder sleeping like a baby.

She smiled and stroked his cheek as the sun gently rose over the horizon, beaming it golden rays through the window, lighting up half the room. She gave a small yawned and looked over to her clock on her nightstand. "Brian. Sweetie it's time to get up." she whispered shaking him lightly. He stirred a bit and then opened his brown eyes. "mmm. What time is it?" he asked groggily. "6:30." she answered.

"Okay, I'm up. I'm up." he yawned and gave a good stretch. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to jump in the shower while Annabelle walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

She flipped the last pancake on the frying pan and placed it on a three stack pancake pile. She covered it in syrup with whip cream with the side of sizzled bacon and scrambled eggs. she poured two glasses of milk for herself and Brian as he walked into the kitchen in a shirt and tie.

"Morning beautiful." he smiled gave her a quick peck on the lips. He took a seat as she placed a plate of the scrumptious breakfast she made for them.

"Wow honey this looks delicious." he smiled and took a bite of the bacon. "mmmm. You out did yourself honey." he said taking another bite of the piece of pork. "Go ahead and finish up before your late to work." she smiled. Brian took a look at his watch. It read 7:20 he's suppose to be at work by eight. "Oh shit you're right." he gasped.

He quickly finished up his meal and grabbed his suitcase and took off out the door, but not forgetting to give Annabelle a kiss goodbye. He jumped in to the ebony GMC Topkick known as Ironhide. "Ironhide. Wake up buddy." he patted the dashboard, though not too hard to piss him off. Ironhide's systems slowly came online. "What is it?" Ironhide grumbled. "Come on you have to take me to work remember?" Brian spoke.

"Right. Right." Ironhide said. He revved up his engine and pulled out of the driveway. As for Annabelle she decided to do a little spring cleaning.

Ironhide parked backed on the drive way and activated his holoform. He walked into the door and got a whiff of the strong scent of Mr. Clean, Bleach, Windex, and every other household cleaner.

"Annabelle?" he hollered. The amount of bleach in the air irritated eyes causing them turn red and tear up. "Annabelle?" he hollered again. "In the kitchen." she answered. Ironhide followed her voice with his eyes shut, and careful not to run in to anything.

"Oh hey Hide." she smiled. "Why are you using this amount of toxic to clean a house?" he asked with tears leaking from his closed eyelids. "Well I like a clean house. Here you go." she explained and tossed him a pair of goggles. He slapped them on around his head and opened his bloodshot eyes. "Ah, that's much better." he sighed.

Annabelle sprayed the counters with cleaner and started scrubbing of the grease from this morning's breakfast. "Is there anything you would like for me too do?" he asked. "Yes, would you mind cleaning the bathroom?" she tossed him bleach and rags. "the bathroom?" he asked. "Yeah is there anything wrong?" she stopped and stared at him. "No, not at all." he smiled and walked down the hallway.

Annabelle and Brian lived in a four bedroom 2 bath house. They used their bathroom in the master bedroom and it was always clean, as for the hallway bathroom……not so much. Ironhide opened the door oh so slowly and inhaled the aroma. The stench was enough to even kill flies. The sink was brown the toilet had what looked like mildew on it but he wasn't so sure about that.

Apparently the bathroom was like that when they moved in 2 weeks ago. It was disgusting. He closed the door behind him so the stench wouldn't fill the house. "Okay Hide let's do this." he spoke to himself. He stood there with his goggles around his head and yellow rubber gloves on his hands. He grabbed the bleach and began spraying down the counter.

He stopped after a couple of sprays. "This won't work." he murmured and began untwisting the nozzle. After it was off the bottle he poured it out all over the counter, sink toilet, and shower. He used every last drop after all he's going to need as much cleaner as possible. He grabbed the rag and began scrubbing.

Annabelle plopped down on the couch exhausted from cleaning. She had the windows propped open so it could air out the bleach and Mr. Clean. She was about to turn on the T.V when she remembered she had forgotten something. Ironhide.

She got up from the couch and walked down the hallway. She slowly opened the door and once it was fully opened it was like the gates of heaven. The sink was sparkling white as well as the porcelain tile.

The Toilet glowed from the bright sun rays peering through the window of the side door that leads out to the pool. She smiled once she saw Ironhide slumped on the toilet seat with his cocked back a his arms dangling down and his hands shaking as he stared up at the ceiling.

"No that wasn't so bad, was it?" she giggled as he turned to face her. "Yeah right. Bleach couldn't smell any better." he slowly got up from the toilet and followed her out of the now elegant bathroom. "Remind me to never to come in this house when you're cleaning." he said as the walked into the living room. "Okay." she smiled. "Oh, it's almost six, you better pick Brian up, or he'll throw a fit." she glanced at the clock then back Ironhide. "Okay." he sighed and disappeared back to his truck mode and drove down the street.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brian stood there in the parking garage next to his office building where Ironhide agreed to pick him up. He glanced at his watch. Ironhide was running late.

He finally pulled up and Brian hoped into the passenger seat. "You're late." he said loosening up his tie. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Ironhide spoke through the radio. "Well how was your day, Brian?" he asked. "You know, same old lawyer business." he sighed.

"Oh I see, well Annabelle and I cleaned the house today." he implied. "Really?" Brian stretched. "Well she cleaned most of it, I just got stuck cleaning the hallway bathroom. And let me tell you that was the most hardest thing I've ever encountered, seriously fighting Decepticons is easier work." Ironhide stopped at a red light. "Well at least it's clean." Brian chuckled. "Yeah, thank Primus for that." Ironhide agreed.

By the time they got back it was 8:30, on the count of Brian stop by Olive Garden to pick up dinner for them. "Alright Hide I'll see you tomorrow morning." He waved. "Sure thing." Ironhide spoke.

"Hey baby." Brian walked through the door. "Hey sweetie." Annabelle smiled. And the two walked to the dining room and set up dinner.

While they were eating dinner Annabelle accidentally left one the windows open. Where a criminal could easily have access to their home, and sure enough the was one running through and just happen to jump through the window.

Ironhide scanned the unwanted guest when he hopped through the window. He quickly activated his holoform and barged through the door where he found the criminal with his hand grasping on to Annabelle's neck and a gun in the other.

He quickly grabbed a hold of the trespasser and through across the room…………………}

Ironhide snapped back into reality. Annabelle was in his arms, her eyes filled with tears as they sat on the driveway with her neighbors comforting her as much as they can. She took one final watery glance at the ambulance that took Brian's lifeless body away. "It's not fair, it's not fair." she continued to sob into Ironhide's chest.

Ironhide gently picked her up in his arms and carried her into the house. "It's not fair Hide, it's just not fair." she sniffled. "I know Belle, I know." he sat down on the couch with her still in his arm.

In the past two years Annabelle had her parents perished in a fire that started in their home. Her grandparents died of old age. And now her _fiancé _gets shot in the heart from a psychotic criminal that intruded their home. Ironhide was the one person/mech that she can call family and this tore her up inside.

"Ironhide?" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes Belle." he whispered. "Promise you won't leave me." she looked up into his bright blue eyes. "Annabelle I don't think………"

"Please Hide, I don't want to be by myself. Promise me, please." her eyes started to tear up again.

He couldn't resist the tears that came from her eyes. "I promise Belle, I will never leave. I promise." he said. She laid her head back on his chest and cried into the night until she fell asleep.

'Why did this happen to her' Ironhide thought.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I promise to update soon. That is if you like it.


	2. comfort

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing!!!!

_All reviews will be accepted……..except flames. Please no flames, thank you._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Annabelle stirred a it as the sun rays shined brightly on her face. She slowly lifted her head, having her cheek tickled by Ironhide's goatee.

Ironhide snapped out of his slumber while tightening his grip around Annabelle and looked down into her emerald eyes. "It's okay Hide it's me." she whispered. "Oh, sorry." he yawned loosening his grip. She slid off of him and walked to the kitchen.

It didn't take to long for her eyes start to fill up with tears. Ironhide got up from the couch, walked to the kitchen and embraced her with a bear hug.

"I can't believe he's gone, Hide." she continued to sob onto his chest. "I know this is hard on you, but it'll be okay. I help you get through this." he whispered. "You promise?" she looked up into his eyes.

"I promise." he smiled down at her. She gave a shy smile back and leaned her head back on his chest. "It'll all be okay Belle, he's in a better place now." he whispered.

"You okay?" he looked back down to her. She gave a small nod. "Well, how 'bout you go lay back down on the couch and I'll make you some breakfast. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, thank you Hide." she sniffled and went back to the living room. Ironhide watched her plopped down on the couch and turn on the T.V. He then turned to the stove and brought out a pan and skillet.

Ten minutes later the aroma of bacon, eggs with biscuits and gravy filled Annabelle's nose and was too much for her to handle. So she glided of the couch and took seat on the stool next to the counter. "Smells good Hide." she said a little more perked up than before.

"Just the kind of breakfast you like, right?" he smiled at her sliding a plate of scrumptious food to her. "Right." she smiled back. She took one bite and grew wide eyed. "Wow Hide this is great, how did you learn to cook so good?" she asked. "Internet." they both said simultaneously.

"Do you need anything else? Coffee, milk, water?" he asked. "Uh, milk would be fine." she took another bite of her scrambled eggs. "Sure thing." he grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured some milk in it. "Here you go." he passed her the glass.

After Annabelle finished up her breakfast Ironhide grabbed her plate and rinsed off so he could put it in the dishwasher. Then there was a knock on the door.

Annabelle got up from her stool and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole to see Mikaela and Sam with a shaggy blond hair fellow. 'That must be Bumblebee' she thought as she opened the door.

Mikaela was the first to greet her with hug. "Oh my God Belle I heard what happened. Are you okay?" she asked squeezing the lights out of Anna. "Yeah I'm fine Kaela." she answered returning the hug back.

"Hey Sam." she waved. "Hey Belle sorry 'bout what happened." he gave her a bundle of roses and a hug as well as Bumblebee. Before she could close the door she saw Optimus and ratchet walk up. "Oh, hey guys." she smiled.

"Hey Anna." they both waved and gave her a big hug. She looked back one more time in case no one else was coming and closed the door.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Day turned into evening and so far Annabelle was beginning a little better knowing that she had all her friends here for her. "Hey Belle do you have a nail clipper?" Mikaela. "Uh, yeah I think I have one in my bedroom." Anna smiled and walked to her master bedroom.

She walked up to her nightstand and opened one of the drawers. "Where the hell is it?" she mumbled to herself. She scurried through the remaing drawers until she found her make-up bag. "Duh" she smiled to herself as she pulled it out. She closed the drawers and looked up to find a picture on her desktop. It was her glomping Brian. She smiled and took the picture into her hand as her eyes began to tear up.

Ironhide noticed that Annabelle has been gone for a while. He walked to her room and slowly opened up the door. He slowly peered his head in to find Anna sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, sobbing as she stared down at the picture.

He gradually made his way to the queen sized bed and took a seat next to her. She looked up into his bright blue eyes. "I miss him `Hide." she sniffled. "I know you do." Ironhide whispered. "I miss him too." he looked down at her. He took his thumb and wiped a tear running down her cheek. "But I'm sure he's in a better place now. And I'm positive that he wants to be happy." he whispered again. Annabelle gave a shaky sigh and laid down on the bed with her head resting on his lap.

After sitting there for a while Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela came up to the door. "Hey guys we're gonna head on home." Sam said. "Ok, bye." Ironhide gave a small smile. "Bye Belle." Mikaela waved. Annabellle gave wave in return. To that Mikale and the others left the house.

Ironhide took a look at the clock on her nightstand. It read 12:30am. He looked back down at Annabelle. Her eyes were closed so he took it that she was asleep. He slowly moved he head and she tightened her grip on his jeans. "Where are going?" she lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. "Well I was….." "Don't go. I don't want to be alone Hide." she spoke cutting him off.

Ironhide sat the for a second. "Ok." he finally spoke and took off his shoes. And they both crawled under the covers. She rested her head on his shoulder and she slowly dosed off to sleep. Ironhide stared up at the moon outside the window until he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Annabelle woke up first and looked down at Ironhide. 'He looks so peaceful.' she thought to herself. She brushed her fingers against his cheek down to his goatee. 'What the hell are you doing Belle' she thought again pulling her hand away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been nearly three months since that fateful night and Annabelle began to throw herself back into the game. It was a rough start and she made a mental note to never go to the bar in search for a date. Especially on Fridays. She learned her lesson after that and pretty the drunk that came onto her a little rough. Let's just say Ironhide wasn't pleased with the man.

~flashback~

_Annabelle sat on a bar stool sipping her Margarita when a man took a walked up to her. "Hey baby how's about I give you a ride home." his beer breath was horrid. She grimaced a bit and then answered. "Uh, no thanks I'm sure I can manage by myself._

"_Oh come on let's not play hard to get. I can give you what you want babe." he whispered in her ear his hot, stank breath made Anna shivered. "Um, thanks but no thanks." she got up from her stool. "Check please?" she asked the bartender._

_Meanwhile Ironhide was in the parking lot in his truck form. He would've gone in there with Annabelle. But she lectured him on how that she wasn't a little girl anymore and that she can take care of herself. Ironhide grudgingly agreed to stay in the parking lot. _

_Annabelle walked at a fast pace out of the bar. She made it half way to Ironhide, when the drunk came up next to her and grabbed her arm. "Where you going toots." he said pulling her to him. "Get off me, asshole." she screamed. Ironhide heard her voice and quickly activated his holoform. _

"_Hey!!" he yelled as he walked up to the drunkie. He pulled Annabelle away from him and gave a good punch in the man's face. "Go to the truck Belle." Ironhide ordered. The drunk got back up and punched Hide in the gut. _

_He recovered quickly and grabbed the drunk by the collar of his shirt and swung him into a nearby car. Fortunately it was the drunk man's car. Ironhide walked up to him and punched him in the stomach. _

"_Let me make myself clear." Ironhide spoke hoisting the man up into the air so they were eye level. "If you ever touch, or talk to her or any other girl here like what you did. I swear you're gonna have me to deal with. You got that?" the man nodded quickly. Ironhide smirked and dropped him on the ground. _

_He walked back to the truck where Annabelle was already buckled in. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine……can you drive us home." she looked at him. "Sure." he smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. It was going to take awhile to drive back home so Annabelle cuddled up to Hide's massive arm._

~End of Flashback~

Annabelle sat in the living room watching Titanic with her body snuggled up next to Ironhide. She liked feeling his warm body next to hers. 'I hope Hide doesn't take this position the wrong way.' She thought to herself.

'I hope Belle doesn't take this position the wrong way.' he thought and they continued to watch Elder Rose toss 'The heart of the ocean' diamond into the dark abyss where it will soon rest on with the Titanic.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay hopefully I will update sooner than before. Please review. Thank you.


	3. Touch my Body

Disclaimer**: I still own nothing.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"**Oh come Hide, it's just one night." Annabelle sat on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you forgetting about the drunk I fought a last week?" Ironhide stood in front of her with his arms crossed as well. "Well then why don't you come in with me instead of waiting in the parking lot." she suggested. **

**Ironhide stood there for a bit with his arms still crossed. He inhaled deeply and finally answered. "Fine, but make sure the guy you find is sober, please." "Don't worry Hide I promise and even if he becomes drunk and starts talkin' nasty, you can always beat the shit out of him." she smiled at him. "I like that idea." Ironhide returned the smile back to her. **

"**Alright I'm gonna get dressed." Annabelle got up from the couch and walked into her room. She took off the pajamas she had on all day and jumped into the shower. She adjusted the water to the exact temperature she liked and grabbed a bottle of Irish Spring soap. She poured a perfect amount on her scrunchy and began rubbing it all over her body. As she began scrubbing her arms a strange pair of calloused fingers trailed up the sides of her body sending shivers down her spine. "It's about time." she moaned. "Just wanted to wait for the perfect moment." Ironhide's spoke with his hot breath against her neck. **

**He began massaging her side when he heard a pleasant moan escape her lips. "Oh you like that do you?" he whispered. "Yess." she whimpered. "Then you would love this." he kissed the side of her neck. "Hide." she whimpered as she felt him nipping at her neck.**

**-------**

**Annabelle eyes shot open as she dropped her soap filled scrunchy. "What the hell was that?" she whispered to herself. She quickly rinsed herself off and grabbed a nearby towel while erasing the thought out of her head. She walked into her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and black blouse. After getting dressed she went to her bathroom counter and plugged in her straightening iron. **

**After she straightened out her hair she gabbed a pair of high heels and her purse. "You ready?" Ironhide asked. "Uh, y-yeah." she stuttered. "Are you okay?" Ironhide placed a hand on her shoulder. Feeling his warm, broad hand on her shoulder made Annabelle shutter a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine." she nodded. "Alright then let's go." he said opening the front door. **

**It was a long silent ride in the truck. "So……. What type of guy are you looking for?" Ironhide asked breaking the silence. "Um……I guess one that'll sweep me off my feet. You know someone who'll be there for me." she explained. "And you're planning to find this special someone….. at a bar?" he turned to see her. "Hey, it's a singles bar, so it shouldn't be that bad." she looked up into his bright blue eyes.**

"**Right, `cause you know meeting the right person at a bar full of desperate, hormone driven people is always the perfect idea." Ironhide turned his head to watch the road. "Hey I'm desperate." she shot back. "Exactly, thanks for proving my point." "HEYY!!" she scoffed and playfully punched his arm. Ironhide chuckled a bit and pulled into and abandoned parking lot. **

"**Hide this isn't the bar." Annabelle looked out the window. "I know." he said. "Then why are we hear?" she turned her head to see his shirt was gone. "where's your shirt?" she asked getting a little scared. "I didn't think I would be needing it." he said leaning close to her with their lips only just centimeters away. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" she smiled as she laced her arms around his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. **

**She felt his tongue lick her lips begging for entrance which she happily accepted. Their danced around in each others mouths while he slid his hands under her shirt and along her sides until felt her bra hugging her perfect C cup size breasts like a second skin. He pulled away from her lips and continued to plant soft kisses on her jaw line until he reached her neck.**

"**Hide." she moaned as he start nibbling. "Belle……. Belle……..ANNABELLE!" Ironhide screamed.**

**Annabelle's eyes shot open. "What?" she asked, looking around she saw that they have arrived at the bar and Ironhide still had his black muscle shirt on. "Are you sure you're okay." he asked. "Yeah I'm fine." she answered opening the door. **_**'what the hell is going on'**_** she thought to herself as she jumped out of the black GMC Topkick. She waited as Ironhide came around from his side. "Alright, hope they're ready for some ass whoopin'." he smiled. "Please act decent." she said. "Okay, okay." Ironhide growled and they both walked into the bar. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Annabelle sat in the truck staring out the window. "Okay that's the last time we go to the bar." she spoke up. "Thank you." Ironhide sighed. "Did that punk hurt you?" he asked turning to face her. "No." she murmured. "Do you want some ice cream?" Annabelle smiled at the request. "Yes." she answered. "Okay then." he pulled into the ice cream shop.**

"**What kind do you want." he asked. "Um, oooo chocolate." she jumped glee. "Okay where do you want to sit?" he smiled. "Up there." she pointed to the back of the truck. "Alright." he smiled and went to go order.**

**After he came back with 2 ice cream cones in his hand he hopped up on tail gate with Annabelle. He handed her, her ice cream cone and took after licking the side of it. "Hey, you got your own ice cream." she scoffed. "I know." he chuckled. Annabelle took another lick of her ice cream and looked up to see Ironhide smiling. "What." she asked puzzled. "You got a little something on your….. No right there." he wiped the top of her nose with his thumb. "Thanks." she said softly while her cheeks turned deep crimson.**

**Annabelle unlocked the door to her house and walked with Ironhide trailing behind her. "Thanks for the Ice cream Hide." she turned and locked the door. "No problem, but you owe me." he said coming up to her. "O-okay then want do you want.' she asked looking deeply into his bright blue eyes. "This…" he planted a soft kiss on her lips. **

**Annabelle eyes shot open once again. She was in her bed, and her clock read 2:30am. "What the fucking hell. You know what I'm gonna end this." she got up from her bed and made her way to the couch where she saw Ironhide sleeping soundly. She had a smile on her face as she straddled his lap. She ran her fingers down his side and slipped under his shirt.**

"**Annabelle?" he said waking up. "Yes?" she said continuing running her finger over his nicely toned body. "What are you doing?" he said stopping her arms. "Don't act like you don't want it." she moaned in his ear. She felt a bulge come from his pants. "Looks like we've got company." she smirked. She stuck out here tongue and licked his earlobe. **

**Ironhide shot up practically falling off the couch. "What the hell." he groaned slowly sitting up. He looked out the window seeing the moon shining down lighting up half of the dark house. **

**Annabelle sat on her bed looking up at the moon. Without even knowing it, they whispered to themselves in unison.**

"**I'm in love." **

**They both sighed and returned to laying down on their back looking up at the ceiling.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok I'll update soon. Promise.**


	4. Night of Surprises

**Disclaimer:** _Still owe nothing._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ironhide stared up at the ceiling with the moon shining in his face. '_I got to tell her' _he thought. He slowly got up and crept passed the Kitchen, through the dining room and hallway until he reached her door. _'Shit, what if she doesn't feel the same way.' _he stepped back a little. _'Who cares, just as long as I'm honest with her it shouldn't be so bad.' _

He took a deep breath and let all out as he quietly opened the door. He tiptoed his way to her bed and stopped on the side she was laying on. She had one leg hanging out of the covers showing that she slept in pajama shorts. She laid on her stomach with her arms tucked underneath her pillow.

He placed a hand on her thigh and shook it lightly. "Belle." he whispered. "Annabelle are you awake?" he asked still shaking her leg. _'Of course she's asleep……Dumbass!' _he mentally shouted at himself.

He looked at her beautiful long blonde hair and trailed his gaze down her shapely body. Then he saw her ass. _'Oh, Primus.' _his lips synced in to his thought. It stuck out there, waiting to be touched. _'Touch it, you know you want to.'_ he slid his hand from her leg to her upper thigh stopping right underneath her cheek. After a few seconds he slid it up her right cheek.

"Oh Primus." he shuttered before taking his hand away. _'I'll just tell her in the morning.'_ he thought, but just to get some of it out of his system he stroked her butt on last time and hearing a pleasant moan coming from her lips he then whispered out. "I love you Annabelle." he while he quietly backed up and closed her door.

Little did Ironhide know that Annabelle has been awake the entire time. Once he closed the door she slowly sat up with a smile on her face. "I love you too Hide." she whispered out. _'Don't just sit there, go after him.'_ her conscience told her. "Okay I'm going." she smiled as she jumped off her bed and quietly but swiftly ran out the door. She slowed her fast pace to a tiptoe when she reached the dining room.

There past the kitchen she could see Ironhide perfectly. "Primus it's warm in here." he muttered to himself and what Annabelle saw made her knees wobble. She stared at the holoform as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly peeled off his body. Her body felt like it was going to melt as she gazed at his well endowed body. Annabelle reached her arm out and imagined what it must feel like rubbing her arms across his broad chest.

Then next thing he did made Her drop to her knees he unbuttoned the pants he had on and shoved it down passed his legs. She glazed at his lower body seeing his black boxers hug his legs. Ironhide plopped down on the couch and pulled the blanket over his body. _'Dear God.' _she thought.

Annabelle checked the time, it has been 15 minutes since the little 'show' Ironhide put on for Annabelle (without even knowing). Annabelle slowly walked up to the couch and gazed at the man/mech before her. _'Damn he's hot.' _she thought to herself. _'Look at his body, it's begging to be touch……….what the hell are you waiting for?…………..Touch his fucking body girl!!' _her mind shouted at her. "Okay." she confessed.

Annabelle took her fingers and brushed them lightly on his well muscled abdomen and up his broad chest. She traced circles around the center of his chest. Now Ironhide is a really light sleeper, after all he has been in like endless amounts of battles. And you would be a light sleeper too if there were enemies hunting you trying to kill you in your sleep, but anyways. Once he felt a hand slide down on his stomach he reacted swiftly.

In a blink of an eye Annabelle found herself in deadly headlock in Hide's massive arm. "Hide…….it's me…..Annabelle." She struggled. Ironhide quickly loosened his hold on her. "Oh Annabelle I'm so sorry." he spun her around and embraced her with a hug. "It's okay Hide."

"So what were you doing rubbing my stomach." He asked pulling away. "The same reason why you were rubbing my ass." she smiled. "Oh you felt that." his cheeks turned red. "Well I was just……you know…. I just wanted to check up on you……….. you know in case that creep from the bar comes back." he lied.

"Oh really." Anna smirked at his failing attempt. "yeah I was just wanting to make sure everything…." "I love you Hide." she said cutting him off. "Really……I-I love you too." he said closing the gap between them. "So was everything safe." She smirked moving 'til their lips were inches away. "What?" he asked getting lost in her emerald eyes. She smiled as she grabbed both his hands placed them on her butt. "OOOHH." he leaned in and captured her lips.

His hands moved up her body grabbing the hem of her tank top. She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. "Uh-uh, better idea." she smiled and grabbed his arm and led them to her room.

Ironhide crawled into bed with her, pulling the covers over their bodies. Annabelle scooted up next to him and placed her head on his chest.

"Hold me Hide?" she asked.

Ironhide followed her request and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. "Promise you'll never let go." she whispered. "I promise I'll never let go of you Princess." he answered and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Hide." she yawned and closed her eyes.

"I love you too." he whispered into her ear.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Annabelle woke up to the late morning sun shining down on her face. She stirred a bit before sitting up and wiping the crud out of her eyes. Once the sand was out of her eyes, she yawned and gave a good stretch, then she felt a sharp shooting pain in her shoulder.

"OW!" she screamed making Ironhide jolt up. "What's wrong?" he asked scooting up to her. "My shoulders hurt." she whimpered as she rubbed on side of her shoulder. "Do you want me to make it feel it." he yawned. "That'll be nice." she smiled.

Ironhide started to massage her shoulders. "God Hide…..you could be a professional chiropractor." she moaned. "Felling better." he whispered into her ear. "Much. Thank you." she turned her head and kissed his lips.

He moved his hot kisses down to her neck. "So what's the schedule today." he moaned. Annabelle checked her clock which read 10:30am. "Well I go into work at 12. Be off by 8, then I'm off tomorrow, so we can have some us time." she smiled. Ironhide nuzzled her neck. "Sounds like a plan." he moaned.

Then he slid his hands down her back and to her side. "Ha-ha-ha-ha, Hide that tickles." she laughed as he tickled her sides. "Oh but like hearing you laugh." he chuckled continuing to tickle her. "Ha-ha-ha-ha. Ok, ok hide….ha-ha I gotta get in the shower." tears came down her cheeks from laughing so hard. "Ok." he said sadly.

She got up from the bed and gabbed her robe. She turned the shower in and then got in. she found her scrunchy and filled it with soap but before she could scrub her body, she felt the presence of another being in her shower. "Now who might this be?" she said playfully.

She heard Hide's deep chuckle and felt his arms slide around her. He took the scrunchy out of her hand and into his own and then he slowly scrubbed her body. "Mmmm, I like this scent on you." he growled. "oh you do?" she smiled. "Mhm it smells so……..heavenly." he nuzzled her neck and continued to massage her body.

After the two were done in the shower they got out and dried off. Annabelle got dressed in her suit. Ironhide drove her to her work. "So this is where we part ways. I'm gonna miss you." Ironhide said playfully. "I'm gonna miss you too." she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Ironhide's tongue entered her mouth. "Wait no, I got to go or I'll be late sweetie." she pulled away.

"Okay" he said sadly. "Alright bye." she kissed him one last time. "Bye. I love you." he waved. "I love you too Hide." she waved back and she disappeared into the building.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ironhide shot up from his sleep. "What the…..just kidding that's the end of this chapter. Please review.

P.S. Bring on the Evil Monkeys Robot521 I can take them all………not really.


	5. Almost gone

_**Disclaimer:**_ Own nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Annabelle quietly shutdown her computer and gabbed her purse and quickly headed out her office door. She walked out of the glass door that connected the office building to the parking garage where Ironhide waited patiently.

"Your late." Ironhide flipped on his hologram as Annabelle got comfortable in the passenger seat. "Only by five minutes." she smiled and kissed his cheek. "So where to?" he asked while pulling out of the garage.

"Home, I want to get out of this suit." she answered. Taking off her high heels.

"So how was your day?" he turned to see Annabelle let her hair flow down passed her shoulders from the ponytail she previously had. "Stressful, I just want to go home and take a nice dip into the pool." she sighed leaning back comfortably in the leather seat.

Once they reached the drive way, Annabelle quickly jumped out of the truck. "The faster I can get out of this suit the better." she grabbed her purse and made her way to the front, unlocked it, and flew straight to her room.

She quickly got of her work uniform and into a scarlet two piece bikini. Once she stepped out on her porch she stood next to her crystal clear pool. She took a deep breath and dove into the freezing water. She resurfaced quickly and wiped the strand of blond hair sticking to her forehead. "Is it cold?" a gruff voice came from the side of the pool. She turned her head to see Ironhide standing next to the pool.

"Yeah just a little bit but since the heater is on you'll get used to it in a few seconds" she answered. Ironhide nodded and took off his shirt. '_Damn he's hot_' she thought as she glazed at his muscular body and slowly licked her lips. He dove straight in the pool, causing water to splash all over her face.

He opened his eyes under water to see Annabelle feet sway lightly back and forth to help keep her afloat, then and idea crossed Ironhide's mind. He slowly swam up be hind her and tickled her feet. Feeling the startling sensation Annabelle jumped as his fingers trailed up her legs, and wrapped comfortably around her waist as he resurfaced behind her nuzzling her neck.

"That wasn't funny." she giggled as his warm breath tickled her neck. "Then why are you laughing?" he smirked while massaged her back. Just then the luminous pool light shut off plunging the whole back porch into darkness with the help from the night sky.

"What just happened?" she asked in a worried tone. Ironhide looked up at the dark house. "I have know idea." he answered walking up to the steps. "Did you pay the electric company?" he asked getting out of the pool. "Yeah, yesterday. This doesn't make since." she followed him out of the water and grabbed a towel. Upon entering the house they heard a knock on the door. Annabelle wrapped the towel around her body and looked through her peep hole to see her next door neighbor.

She unlocked it and opened her door. "Hey, Samantha." she greeted. "Hey Belle pardon the intrusion but I was wondering did your power go out?" she politely asked. "Yeah, me and Hide were swimming in the pool and the next thing we knew it was pitch black." Annabelle answered. "Oh, because ours did too, and I'm like 'I just paid the electric company'." she giggled a bit. "Yeah I was too." the to girls shared a laugh. "Well I was just wondering, hoping that it wasn't my fault, bye Belle." she waved. "Bye Samantha." she waved in return.

Annabelle closed and looked her door. Then she walked into the living room to see a few lit candles and Ironhide walk out of the hallway with a couple of flashlight in his hands. "Who was that?" he asked handing her one of the flashlights. "That was Samantha, apparently their powers out to, so it wasn't just us." she answered following Ironhide to the couch.

It's been a little over three hours since the loss of power. Annabelle had her head on top of Ironhide's lap with a flashlight in her hand reading her '_Twilight_' book. Ironhide dosed off a little over 10 minutes earlier.

A few blocks away an escaped convict charged for murder was running from the police. Unlike the first escapee this one had a little bit more of a muscular build to him. Dodging another helicopter spotlight he quickly ran in to the nice, quiet, powerless neighborhood of Glenwood where Ironhide and Annabelle were living happily. He jumped into the bush as a police car slowly drove by. Peeking his head up from the bushes, he looked to see if the coast was clear and jumped out of the bushes. He ran down the neighborhood behind houses jumping over fences trying to get far away from the police.

Annabelle flipped the page of her book and checked her watch which read 10:38pm. She looked up to see Ironhide sleeping soundly. She smiled up to him and continued to read her book.

Meanwhile the escaped convict jumped across another gated fence into Samantha's yard. He looked to see Annabelle's picket fence. 'Good the cops will never find me in there.' he thought as he jumped up over the fence and onto Annabelle's yard. He slowly walked up to her house and found an open window that helped keep the house cooled down from the heat.

He slid the screen of the window and crawled in. once in he took aware of his surroundings. He appears to be in an empty bedroom. Annabelle's master bedroom. He opened the door which led into a hallway. He quietly crept through the hallway and into the dining room.

After crossing through the dinning room he reached to the kitchen. Pulling a stupid he flung his arm in the air for who knows what reason and hit a glass that was on the counter. The glass of water fell onto the floor shattering it into dozens of tiny shards.

Jolting up and the frightening sound Annabelle caught a glimpse of the dark shadow in the kitchen. Her eyes lit up. "AAAHHHH!" she screamed making Hide shot up from the deafening scream and looked into the Kitchen to see the same dark figure. In a blink of an eye he was already off the couch and tackling down the intruder. "Please I wish not to hurt you." he pleaded.

Then why the fuck are you in our house!" Ironhide yelled picking him up in by the collar and throwing the convict to couch. Annabelle quickly ran into to the wall. Watching the to fight was like a horrible nightmare, even worse when the first criminal fought with Brian.

Getting up to his feet the criminal, reached out and grabbed a gun from his pocket. Ironhide acted quick and kicked the gun out of his hand which flew into the second living room. Ironhide grabbed the criminal by the shirt and punched him several time in the gut. The intruder decided that this was enough and punched Ironhide in face knocking him back a few feet. Annabelle covered mouth as her eyes swelled up with tears. As she saw Ironhide fall to the ground. She then remembered where Ironhide kept his weapons.

She rushed into the hallway, but slipped and fell hard on her face. What a cliché. She struggled back onto her feet and opened up the hallway closet located near the spare bedrooms. She grabbed the first and only weapon. She remembered exactly how this weapon worked.

_{Flashback}_

_While Brian was at work Annabelle walked into Ironhide's personal room where she saw him working on a new type of weapon._

"_Hey Hide, what are you working on?"_ _she asked with a smile on her face. "Oh nothing special just a new gun." he answered never looking up from his work. "Oh, well it looks special to me, how does it work?" she leaned forward on his desk propping her head on her hands and her elbows placed on the desk top. _

_Upon tightening the last screw, he examined it and to make sure it was complete. "See that lamp right there." he pointed to the lamp sitting on the edge of his desk. Annabelle nodded and looked back at him. "Watch this." he charged up his shot and fired at the lamp. The beam of bluish red light coming from the barrel of the gun lit up the darker have of the room._

_A few seconds later the beam of energy died down, revealing nothing. Absolutely nothing like the lamp disappeared off the face of the Earth, but what really happened was that the gun just dissolved the lamp into trillions of tiny particles no bigger than a spec. _

"_Wow Hide………that's amazing." she stared in awe. "I'm glad you like it." he chuckled._

_{End of Flashback}_

She grabbed the gun without any hesitation and ran out of the hallway. where right there in the living room she saw the intruder pick up his gun and shoot

Ironhide in the chest. "HIDE, NNNOOOOO!!" she screamed. Ironhide slowly turned to see Annabelle's body and then the whole world went dark.

His now lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud. The killer turn to see Annabelle run to Ironhide's body clenching the blood stained shirt. Fury grew in her body as hot tears fell down her face.

She slowly stood up with the gun Ironhide made in her handed as she waved it in front of the killer. She pulled the trigger and a bluish-red light lit up the barrel of the gun. With anger in her face she pulled the trigger further and the charged shot blasted across the room. Lighting up the whole entire house the beam hit the intruder with such force it pushed him back a couple feet.

The last thing she heard was his cracking voice screaming in the air before he dissipated into the air just like the lamp did a few months prior to this. The beam died down and there was nothing left. No trace of the killer. She lowered the gun and let it drop to the floor with her hand shaking violently.

She turned too see Ironhide's body lying on the floor with a blood stained shirt. She dropped down next to him, wrapped her arms around his boyand cried into his chest.

"Hide, please don't leave me." she sniffled. Just then she felt a vibration run through his body. "Hide?" she looked at his face only to see his entire holoform flicker.

"Hide no…..please don't go I need you…….Please don't go." tears came out of her eyes like waterfalls as his holoform flickered and the disappeared. "NOOO!" she screamed. She pounded the spot where he left a massive blood stain on the rug.

She wiped the tears in her eyes as she ran out the front door to see The GMC Topkick in her driveway. She opened the door and climbed. "Hide please be ok, please." she begged. "Wake up Hide!" tears ran down her face again as she banged on the dashboard because she knows how much he hates that, but he didn't react. She grabbed the keys that were in her pocket and placed them in the ignition.

After 20 minutes of trying to start the engine, she gave up after failing to start the truck. She crawled into the back seat and curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

It was 2am when the power came back on in the neighborhood. With all the lights coming from the houses and street lights, it woke Annabelle up. She wiped the strand of hair out of her face when she realized that she left Ironhide's side door open. Thank God no one came to hijack it. She crawled up to the front seat, grabbed the keys out of the ignition and locked the doors.

Annabelle stood in front of him remembering when she was little how she would always run up to him and hugged his grill. She smiled to herself and rubbed his hood.

"Goodbye Hide." she whimpered as she walked back into her house.

She closed the door and turned off any unnecessary lights except the one in her bedroom. She crawled back into the cold, giant bed with no one to share with.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Around 30 minutes later, inside Ironhide's cab the radio turned on with the words _Rebooting System _on it. Slowly Ironhide's systems came back online. Taking a complete scan of the house he reactivated his Holoform with no trace of a gun shot. He opened the door and walked into see a blood puddle on the carpet where his old Holoform had fallen and the dematerializing gun he made.

'she must have used that against him.' he thought as he walked into her room. Upon entering he fond her sitting on the bed with her knees resting under her chin and her arms wrapped around her ankles. She slowly looked up with tear filled eyes.

She stared at the male before her. He had bright blue eyes with a scar running down from his right eyeball. He was at least 6 foot 5 in. he was tall. He had on a white T-shirt and white boxers, probably for getting to make pants, he had short black hair that resembles her father's and a goatee. Not to mention Big arms to match his muscular body.

"H-Hide, is that you?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes, Princess I'm here."

Hearing that she jumped from her bed and flew straight to him wrapping arms around him. "But how did you…" "The jackass only shot my holoform, he didn't shoot me." he chuckled. "But you never….woke up." she looked up into his eyes. "Well when he shot me he put me into a paralyzed state since I was cut off too fast. Listen if I can take plasma cannons from a fragging decepticon, I'm pretty sure I can handle a tiny bullet from a gun."

"I missed you Hide." she whimpered. "I Promised I would never leave you." he whispered into her ear. "I will never leave you by yourself, Princess." he tilted her chin up and captured her lips. They pulled away and she guided him to the bed.

He sat down on the edge as she stood up in front of him. "I know you promised that you'll never leave me but technically you did." she smiled at him. "Oh I did." he returned the smile back. "Yep, and for that you must be punished." she straddled onto his lap. "Oh I do now." he chuckled. "Yep." she leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he drew her closer in for a more heated kiss.

He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. Annabelle gladly accepted and their tongues danced around in each other's mouth hotly. When their tongues retreated back into each other's mouth she took this chance to bite down on his bottom lip, making him growl. He pulled away from her mouth and slowly trailed hot kisses down to her neck. He found her pulse and licked it making her moan in pleasure.

Annabelle slid her hands down his sides and lifted up his shirt. He broke away for that one second to lift the shirt over his head and he went back to her neck. She slid her finger up the front of his body feeling his well toned muscle as he nibbled down on her neck. He flipped them over so that he was on top and he slid her shirt off her body as well as her pants. He began working on her bra while she used her feet to slide his boxers off.

Once her bra was off her body he began suckling on one of her breasts as one of his hands cupped the other. Her hands trailed up his back and laced her finger's through his hair. She arched her back as she gasped out in pleasure.

"Make love to me Hide." she moaned. Ironhide stopped and looked up into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked crawling back up to her face. "Yes I'm positive. I want you Hide." he nodded and slid off her panties and tossed them on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing. She was already wet for him. He readied her self at her entrance and looked back up at her. She looked deep into his sparkling blue eyes and nodded. He entered her body and she gasped. "Am I hurting you?" he asked in a worried tone. "No." she shook head and wrapped her arms around his waist as he rocked his hips.

He kissed her forehead continued to pump faster in her body. "Oh, Hide." she whimpered as he nuzzled into her neck. He eventually slowed his pace to a stop as Annabelle wiped the sweat from his forehead when he looked at her while they both felt and overwhelming wave of pleasure run through their bodies.

"I love you Ironhide." she panted.

"I love you too Annabelle." he kissed her on the lips breathing heavily through his nose.

He pulled out of her and grabbed his boxers He handed Annabelle her panties and his shirt. Once they had on their clothes. They both crawled under the covers and cuddled up next to each other. Annabelle placed her head on his chest and wrapped one arm around him as they both laced their legs together.

Annabelle dose off feeling safe and secure in Ironhide's arms. Before going to sleep Ironhide whispered into Annabelle's ear.

"I will never leave you."

A smile crept its way onto Annabelle's face and the two lovers slipped away to their dreams in her………their bed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hoped you like this chapter.


	6. Some News

**Disclaimer:** _Own nothing, never will._

**Pairing:** Ironhide/Annabelle…… obviously

Sorry about the long wait, I'm trapped between school and studying for my driver's permit.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Annabelle sat there staring at the white wall thinking. '_How did this happen, I mean it's great but its just I never thought this could happen with a Robot's holoform._ She thought to herself. She sighed getting up from her seat and walking out of her bedroom.

While making her way to the living room, something else popped into her head. _'How will he react to this, Oh God I'm so nervous, yet excited at the same time.' _She entered the living room where she found Ironhide watching TV. He turned his head and gave her a warm smile, gesturing her to come over.

She walked over and took a seat on his lap. She sighed heavily, and saw Ironhide's smile fade away.

"What's wrong, Belle?" he asked with a worried tone in his deep voice. She sighed again and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. She placed her small hand on his cheek feeling his beard tickling her skin which earned him a smile.

"`Hide, I-I'm pregnant." she finally spoke.

They both sat there in silence for a bit, until he finally managed to speak. "You mean….. you're going to have a little sparkling?" he asked.

"Yes `Hide…. You're going to be a dad." a smile grew on her face when she saw his facial features turned from worried to an overjoyed look. "I'm going to be a father!" he jumped swinging Annabelle around in a dance, their laughter filling the house.

After they were done, he set Annabelle down on her feet and placed warm lips upon hers. "I love you `Hide." she whispered pulling away. "I love you too Belle." he placed another kiss on her soft lips.

"But I just want to know….. How?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I really have not a clue. Maybe Ratchet will know" he suggested.

_{ Late that day }_

Annabelle sat on a berth in the medic bay of the Autobot's base waiting for Ratchet to come back with the answer to how she was able to get pregnant with Ironhide. There was silence in the gigantic room, there was only a ticking sound coming from a nearby clock.

She fiddled with her thumbs, when Ratchet's protoform walked through the sliding doors. "So…do you know the answer?" she asked looking up into his bright blue orbs.

"Yes I do. You see when we turn on our holoforms there is stream where energon fills the body, kinda like your blood stream." Annabelle nodded for him to continue. "Well I'm guessing when you had…….intercourse some of his energon leaked into you body and traveled to Egg and well I don't have to explain the rest." Ratchet smiled down at her.

"Thanks Ratch." she retuned the smile.

"Oh and another thing you need to know. Since there's energon in your body, I ran some tests and it seems it not only traveled through ovaries but apparently through the rest of your body."

"Is that bad?" she shot up.

"No not at all, actually since it's in your blood stream its really helping your heart which is allowing you to live longer than regular human lives." he added.

"Really? How long? Will my baby be ok?" she was cut off by Ratchet. "Whoa, whoa calm down, I don't know how long exactly because it varies, and yes you babies will be ok." he chuckled.

"Babies?" she grew wide eyed.

"Yes Annabelle, you're going to give birth to twins."

A smile grew on her face. "Thank you Ratchet I can't wait to tell `Hide the good news." Ratchet held out his hand for her to climb on and set her down on the floor. She gave his finger a hug and rushed out the door.

_{ Back at Annabelle's house }_

"So I was think we turn one of the guest bedrooms into the babies room." Annabelle was sitting on the couch cuddled up close to Ironhide watching 'The Goonies'.

"I think that is a great idea." he kissed the top her head. "Ratchet says I'm gonna have twins." she felt his hand rub her back gently. "That's even better."

"And you know what's even better?" she added. "Having a life with you in it." she looked up into his crystal blue eyes. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips. "I love you, so much." he whispered.

"I love you more." she smiled.

"No I love you more."

"No I love you way more."

"You wanna bet on that?" he said pushing her down on her back until he was on top planting soft kisses on her lips. She smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She opened her mouth allowing him entrance. Their tongues danced around each other hotly.

While their tongues were pressed to each others cheeks, Ironhide slid his hands down her thighs. "Wait" she pulled away panting.

"What is it?" he whispered. "We can't do this while I'm pregnant. I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok I understand. I can wait." he slowly eased himself off her. "But I never said we couldn't make out." she wrapped her arms around his neck and him back down.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Again sorry about the long wait I'll try my best to work faster.


	7. Macy and Caitlyn

_**Sorry about the long wait.**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Annabelle was asleep soundly in her bed cuddled up next to Ironhide. She was in the middle of a perfect dream.

'_Annabelle was sitting in the sand with her legs stretched out that the ocean water came up to her knees. Ironhide sat next to her, playing a guitar. He was strumming the instrumental version of 'Bubbly by Colbie Callait'. He was so good at it too. _

_Annabelle smiled and hummed the tune. The sun was almost setting on the horizon, casting purplish and pink rays across the sky. Ironhide slowly came to an end and looked into her eyes. Annabelle smiled and leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Then something interrupted their perfect moment. Was that…crying she heard? More like a scream.' _

Annabelle's eyes slowly opened as she felt Ironhide growl and stumbled off the bed.

Soon enough he came back with both babies in his arms. Caitlyn and Macy. Their screams died down once they were on the bed with Mommy and Daddy. "Hey sweeties." Annabelle yawned and helped them get comfortable in their large bed.

Their cries came to a complete stop and they both fell fast asleep, with Macy in Annabelle's arms and Caitlyn in Ironhide's. Annabelle kissed them on top of their heads and looked up at `Hide who mouthed the words. "I love you" she smiled and kissed him on the lips. And they all were back asleep.

_The next morning……_

Ironhide woke up to the feeling of Caitlyn patting on his chest. "Hey baby." he said silently. Caitlyn looked at him for a bit and he bottom lip stuck out. "What's wrong sweetie?".

Ironhide froze as he felt the liquid feeling of baby barf all over his chest. "Aw come on." he growled. Caitlyn giggled and clapped her hands together which made a mile form on his lips. How can he stay mad at that face. "Come on let's get cleaned up, and let mommy and sissy sleep." he picked Caitlyn up and took her to the bathroom.

After they got cleaned up and Ironhide made a shirt appear on his body he walked out with Caitlyn to see Macy sitting up with her binky still in her mouth. "Hey look sissy's up." he said to Caitlyn. Macy raised her arms up and Ironhide picked her up and walked to the kitchen.

He got them situated in their high chairs and gave them each applesauce and a baby spoon.

He watched his two daughter's eat when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist.

"Good morning sunshine." he chuckled.

"Good morning" Annabelle yawned.

"I see you got the kids breakfast." she took a seat in between them. "Yep, Oh and Caitlyn vomited this morning…. Apparently she thought that was amusing." he told. "Hehe, is she okay?" Annabelle giggled.

"Scanners indicate nothing's wrong." he informed. "Okay, that's good. you know Caitlyn looks a lot like you." Annabelle added. "Really? Well Macy looks a lot like you. I think it's the eyes and smile." he smiled at her. "Well Caitlyn has the same nose, eyes and hair color." Annabelle returned the smile. She got up an kissed his lips.

Just then she felt something splat against her thigh. "What the-? Hey you two stop, come on girls?" Annabelle said trying to stop the two girls from having an all out applesauce war.

Ironhide laughed seeing both Macy and Caitlyn splatter her with applesauce. Ironhide walked over and helped her. He pulled both girls from their chairs and set them down on the ground and the both scurried off to the living room. Annabelle followed them while `Hide cleaned up the mess.

She saw them two sitting on the floor looking up at the TV watching _'Dora the explorer'_ "Alright you girls stay here while me and daddy clean up." Annabelle ordered and returned back to the kitchen.

After the mess in the kitchen was cleaned up and Annabelle changed in to clean clothes, Ironhide and she went to the living room to see Caitlyn and Macy asleep on the floor. "Aww, look baby." Annabelle pointed out. "They are so adorable." he said. Annabelle walked silently over and picked up Caitlyn while Ironhide held Macy and they walked into the baby room. They laid them down in their ribs and tucked them in.

"Finally a moment to ourselves.." Annabelle said as she took Ironhide's arm and dragged them out of the room. "What are you planning to do?" he asked. Annabelle ignored him and continued in to the living room where she pushed him down on the couch.

She flipped the channel to a movie that was on and she cuddled up to Ironhide. "You sure do like to cuddle a lot." he chuckled. And both sat and watched the movie in each other's embrace.

* * *

Sorry for the long update and I know this chapter's short but there'll be a longer one so keep reviewing!!

Thank You!


	8. Happy New Years

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything_

Finally I update the story

And just want to give a shout out. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! Wish everyone the best of luck in this wonderful year of 2010!!

On to the story!

* * *

Annabelle sat in Ironhide's lap with his head perched on top of hers as the sat on the floor flipping through the scrap book Ironhide made her for Christmas.

Both Macy and Caitlyn were tucked into their cribs with their new stuffed animals sleeping soundly.

Annabelle flipped another page. "Oh I remember that photo." she giggled. "Oh when we told the rest of the group you were pregnant?" Ironhide chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday-"

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_OH Primus! You're PREGNANT?!?" Mikaela shouted, her voice echoing through the base. _

"_Well…um…yeah." Annabelle nodded._

"_H-how did this happen?" Mikaela asked her voice going soft._

"_I don't know. Ratchet said it had to do with a stream of energon and intercourse. I don't know. Alls I know is that right now in my belly are two baby girls and Ironhide is the father." Annabelle rubbed her stomach while giving the response._

"_Wow. Ironhide. A dad? I would have never thought of him being a father before." Mikaela looked down at Annabelle's stomach and then back up to her. _

"_This. This is. Wonderful news. You're finally going to be a mother." Mikaela said tearing up and embracing Annabelle with a hug._

_------_

"_YOU DID WHAT!!!" Optimus yelled._

"_Okay I know your mad," Ironhide held up his hands in defense. "but I had no idea this could happen."_

"_Ironhide, you got a human female pregnant. What of something worse could've happened? She could've died with her body having energon running through her veins." _

"_But sir, she didn't and Ratchet even said it was helpful to her…them." Ironhide argued._

"_Is this true Ratchet?" Optimus turned to see the medic standing beside the entrance of the room. _

"_Yes Sir. I'm positive." Ratchet responded._

"_You even said yourself. After the Decepticons had been captured and imprisoned. You said to settle down and relax." Ironhide continued._

"_Yes but I didn't expect you to raise a family with a human." Optimus faced away from the bots with one hand on his hip and the other brushing the top of his head. There was a long, silent pause between them._

_Ratchet stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his back. Ironhide stood there motionless like a statue waiting for some type of response._

"_Do you love her…Ironhide?" Optimus finally spoke._

"_Yes sir." Ironhide answered, his body still tense. _

_Optimus turned around and placed a hand on Ironhide's shoulder._

"_Then I wish you the best of luck with you and your new family. Old friend." Optimus gave him a warm smile. Ironhide sighed with relief._

"_Thank you sir."_

_- End of Flashback -_

"That was a tense conversation." Ironhide smiled. "Yeah I heard, but everything worked out well." Annabelle smiled turning another page. "Oh God. Their first Halloween that was hectic." she continued.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Alright girls you ready?" Annabelle asked getting the camera. Macy and Caitlyn clapped their little hands with bright smiles. "Aw. You girls are too cute with you princess costumes." Annabelle chuckled and snapped a picture of both girls. Macy was dressed as Cinderella and Caitlyn was dressed as Snow White._

"_You girls ready?" Ironhide asked from the front door. "Yeah we're ready, come on girls." Annabelle said and both girls got up on their feet. Hard to believe that they already know how to walk. The grabbed their little pumpkin candy buckets and walked to the stroller Ironhide had set up for them outside. _

"_Ready to go Trick-or-treating?" Ironhide smiled at his daughters. They smiled back at him too as if say yes. "Alright lets go." Ironhide chuckled and the family walked of to their first house._

_Annabelle got them out of their stroller with Ironhide's help and they walked to the front door. They knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds and the door opened showing a small elder lady. She looked at least 70 years old._

"_Trick or Treat!" the all said with smiles on their faces. _

"_Awh well don't you two look cute in those outfits." the lady chuckled. She gave them a few pieces of candy to place in their buckets. "Happy Halloween." the lady smiled to them. "Happy Halloween, Thank you." they waved and walked back to their stroller."_

"_What nice young family." they lady thought to herself and closed the door._

_The first few houses they went to were pleasant but that changed when they walked up to their next house. They knocked on the door and only 1 second past when the door swung open and out pop a monstrous head with five eyes, a wide mouth with razor sharp teeth. _

"_RAWR!" they guy yelled. Macy and Caitlyn's eyes grew with horror and quickly turned red as tears filled them, and they bursted out into cries._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ironhide yelled._

"_Sir I'm sorry, but it's Halloween." They guy quickly pulled off his mask to reveal a kid in his early 20's._

"_You should know that there's little kids out here, what were you thinking." Ironhide stated trying to calm Macy down who was in his arms._

"_I'm sorry I-I just assume it would be teenagers."_

"_Well that's what the peep-hole's used for. Trying using that next time." Annabelle chimed in. _

_Annabelle and Ironhide walked back to the stroller with crying girls in their arms. "Fucking Idiot." Ironhide growled. "Well I guess we'll call it a night. We got enough candy." Annabelle stated and they made their way back to their house._

_-End of Flashback-_

"He still pisses me off." Ironhide growled. "Yeah, I know me too." Annabelle sighed she closed the book and turned to face Ironhide.

"But, you know what. Everything is alright we got them to stop crying and we had some fun eating candy." she kissed his cheek. "Yeah you're right. But he should learn."

They both sat their in each others embrace watching the fire roar in the fire place, and hearing the occasional popping sound of the heated wood.

Ironhide looked at the clock which read _'11:59'_ he counted down quietly in his head.

_59,58,57,56..._

He held Annabelle tighter.

_55,54,53,52,51,50._

He took a huge breath and his heart beat quickened.

_45,44,43,42,41,40._

He thought to himself. _"Why am I getting nervous for a kiss I have experienced many times before."_

_32,31,30,29,28,27_

His heart beat grew quicker and quicker.

_19,18,17,16,15,14_

It's still beating faster.

_10,9,8,7,6.…_

"Annabelle." Ironhide spoke.

"Yes, Hide." she looked up at him with sparkling emerald eyes.

The clock struck '_12:00'_ at the same time Ironhide crashed his lips with Annabelle's. The kiss was long and pure. Annabelle melted into the kiss right away. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close to him. Their tongues battled for dominance which Ironhide clearly won.

Ironhide pulled away for air and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Annabelle." he panted.

"I love you too Ironhide. Happy new years." she smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

Special Thanks to my Reviewers special love to you guys Thank you so much, see you next chapter!!!


End file.
